Some Shorts of Sorts
by AptDeltoid
Summary: Travel the globe and peer into the lives of several people as they discover that they possess the Conduit gene. Discover the complications some cause, and the happiness others create while they live their lives as ordinarily as possible.


Niamh looked up from her porridge, red hair passing her ear and resting on her cheek. She could hear the sound of the wind as it ran across the waves just outside of her cottage. Her mother was preparing a stew of sorts, filled with various vegetables and hot water, while her father was caring for the livestock outside. The family of six lived in Northern Ireland, in Coleraine by the Bann river. Niamh was the youngest of four children, barely eight years old, with a twelve year old brother named Liam, a fourteen year old sister named Ciara and a brother of seventeen years named Aiden. Her parents, Cian and Maeve Brennan, accidentally had the letters 'a' and 'i' in all of their children's names, only realising when Ciara had pointed out a few years back.

The family lived a simple life, living without much more than they could catch or grow. They had a mill to power basic electricity, and the river near their cottage was their source for fresh water. Clothing was all hand-made from their mother or hand-me-downs from wealthier neighbours and relatives. None of them minded being poor though, they had all they needed to live happy, fulfilling lives. Cian taught the boys how to hunt and make boats, and Maeve taught her daughters how to perfect simple household chores and cooking skills. The children were homeschooled, but would soon have to move further into the city once they turned eighteen. Aiden was not too far off now, doing his best to be as fit and well-presented as possible.

"How long until you have to go is it?" Niamh asked, stirring the cold porridge without raising her head. She knew how much she was going to miss Aiden, and had only recently come to terms with the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. He had to go and make a living for himself, she would not let herself restrain him.

Aiden pulled his jacket around his broad shoulders, adjusting it slightly, "Oh, barely five weeks now, I'd say." He walked to Niamh's side and scruffed her hair, a smile forming on her lips. "But I'll visit often, no way I'm staying too far from you all."

"You better hope not, otherwise I'll never let you hear the end of it!" Maeve laughed as she fiddled with the fire under the pot. The water began bubbling faster, putting a smile on the woman's face. "Niamh, go on outside and help your father, will you." At this, Niamh took her bowl to the sink and ran outside, looking over the paddock to see where her father was. She could see him by the barn, tending to the cattle. Adjusting her heels in her brown leather shoes, Niamh skipped over to her father.

"Niamh! Are you here to help me?" Cian asked as she arrived, a wide smile across his face.

Niamh jumped to a halt, "That's right, father! What would you like me to do?"

"Could you feed the goats by the river, please?" her father asked, handing her a few handfuls of hay. With Aiden so close to leaving, Niamh's mother didn't have much time to spend with her and so she helped her father with small chores. As each child left, there would be less needed from the garden and the animals, and so Cian would be fine looking after it himself in a few years. Then, Niamh would focus on the skills she would need to make her a good wife.

As Niamh walked to the river, she scanned the large area of land they had to live on. It was a great place to grow up; plenty of running space, they could swim in the ocean or the river, and no one was there to hurt them. The boys would occasionally travel to the city to buy and sell items and supplies, but other than that they were a very self-reliant household.

The ground slowly got more damp as Niamh approached the river, her feet slipping on the soggy mud beneath her feet. She reached out for one of the goats to catch herself on, startling it as it turned around to her. She landed on the ground with a thud, hay going everywhere, while the goat rose on its back legs and began bleating aggressively. Niamh looked up to the goat, seeing the hooves above her and foreseeing the impact on her chest that would soon occur. She held up an arm in defines, fear and adrenaline running through her. Then, as quick as anything, the roots from the ground lifted up and caged around her small body. They entwined tightly and were strong, taking the force of the goat as it landed. The goat continued to bleat in fear, running off and getting the attention of Niamh's father. He ran to her, seeing the root cage around her and trying to pull her free.

"Niamh, Niamh! Where in Odin's name did this come from?!" he shouted, trying everything to break it open. He tried to cut at it, pull it apart with his fingertips, and push against it with his entire body wait. Yet it would not budge.

"Father, wait, please. It's okay…" said Niamh, looking at her hands in the dim light. The glowed a bright yellow-green, fading by the second until the cage was dark again. The roots parted and sunk back into the ground, releasing her.

Her father grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to her feet, drawing her in for a hug, "Oh, heaven's, what was that?"

Niamh moved away from her father, looking at his with worried eyes, "I think it was me," she muttered. Niamh lifted her hand and clenched her fist, as the soil beneath her vibrated lightly as small grass sprouts rose from the ground. Cian looked in awe as she filled the river bank with grass, a problem they had been trying to fix for years as the bank would collapse into the river and contaminate the water.

"You're… one of those people?" Maeve walked up to the two, gripping a rag in her hands. Her eyes were glassy with tears, but a smile tickled at the corners of her mouth. "The garden, the herbs… they can all grow fast and healthy now!"

Cian took his wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "We have to be careful though, dear. The townsfolk have heard not much but enough about Conduits - that's what they're called - to be somewhat scared of them. We cannot be too obvious or else…" he stopped, turning back to Niamh as she stood watching, confused.

"Ah, Niamh, let me explain to you what I know about what has happened," Cian walked to her, kneeling down on the soft damp grass and taking her by the hands. "You're a special little girl, you know? You have been given super powers, much like other people all over the world. Yours seems to be control over plants, which couldn't be any more help. Would you help us with our gardens, dear?"

Niamh's face lit up at the thought of helping with the garden, "Yes, of course I would! We can have fruits and herbs and we can make medicines and everything!" she cheered as she twirled around with her father. The three took each other in a hug, before heading back to their cottage.

Over the next few months, Aiden moved out and found a lovely girl close to the town, while the muddy paddock was turned into a lush haven for the animals that lived there. The family was able to live on a more vegetarian diet by growing fruits and vegetables rich in nutrients, meaning they could keep their four-legged friends until they were too old. Parts of the land were dedicated to orchards, there were rows for crops of all sorts. They could now make bread, something they would usually get from the town as a treat, and jams to spread. But more than anything, they were able to live rich, happy lives with the help of Niamh and her special powers.


End file.
